LOST
by AliasIsMyLife
Summary: Somethings wrong with Kate. Claire is having the baby!lease read and review
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic for lost so PLEASE review.

Claire goes into labor and something is wrong with Kate… maybe more chapters if you review and tell me!

Kate had been on working the small garden all morning. Ever since she had found out that spoke English she had started to come and work on the garden everyday. Sun was actually very nice person to be around. They both enjoyed the peace that the small patch of ground brought them.

Around afternoon (well what they thought was afternoon) Kate started to feel dizzy. Sun quickly ran a got some water for Kate. But the dizziness got worse.

"I should go get Jack." told her very concerned.

"No, Sun its fine it'll pass." Kate said as she got up from the place she was sitting. She got up just a little to fast and fell over.

"That's it I'm going to go get Jack." ran to go get Jack.

Kate was so dizzy she could hardly see. The tree's seemed to be closing in on her or was that the grass? She felt so sick…

Jack was trying to enjoy the afternoon when Charlie came running towards him a panicked look on his face.

"What is it Charlie?" Jack jumped to his feet.

"Claire. It's Claire. She's bleeding really bad" Charlie grabbed Jacks arm and pulled him to where Claire's bed was. Claire had blood running down her legs and a rather large pool of blood had been made on the ground where she stood. Her eyes were huge filled with fear.

"Claire I'm going to need you to lie down for me ok?" Jack asked her as he realized that she had already gone into shock because of the loss of blood and pain.

"No! Don't touch me! Or I'll kill-AHHH" Claire's let out a scream as a new stream of blood ran down her legs.

"Claire it's alright! Jack is just trying to help you remember he's a doctor." Charlie was shacking almost as bad as Claire.

"No you don't know that!" Claire shouted as the pain seamed to lessen for a second.

Jack turned and faced Charlie. A very sweaty, shaking, Charlie.

"She is going to lose the baby if we don't calm her down and find out what's wrong. If her water breaks she and the baby could die." Jack said.

"Oh my gosh what do we do?" Charlie became frantic.

"First thing we do is calm down." Jack said looking at charlie.

"Claire please let me help you and your baby." Jack said trying to make Claire trust him.

Suddenly Shannon came walking out of the bushes startling Clair causing her to step on uneven ground sending her to the ground. Pain ran through her she fell.

"Oh is Claire ok?" Shannon asked not really caring.

"No she isn't!" Charlie snapped at her.

"Ok don't get mad at me I was just wondering if either of you had seen Boone?" Shannon asked not caring one bit about Claire.

"Yeah, him and Locke when out hunting, Boone didn't look happy." Jack said hoping Shannon would leave.

"Alright thanks." She said as she walked way.

"Gosh I really hate her." Charlie said.

"Aghhh the ba- baby is- coming!" Claire groaned as a contraction shuck her body.

Jack looked at her just in time to see her water break.

"Oh no-"Jack said as the water poured down her legs. **_So much for a normal day_** he thought.

Kate had thrown up 3 times since had left to go get Jack.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and an enormous growl was heard through the forest.

"Oh no!" Kate said as she tried to get up but was to week to move.

The sound grew louder and louder.

**_ Im going to die!_** Was all Kate could think. She couldn't move or hardly think; the grass began to crunch.

**_Yes Jack came to save me!_** She thought as relief ran through her.

Then suddenly a large object hit her head. Blackness filled every corner of her mind. **_Jack where are you?_** Was her last thought before she passed out.

**A/N Good? Bad? Yes? No? If you like it I have more chapters in mind but if you don't I wont post them. IF YOU READ IT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW IT!**


	2. LOST chapter 2

LOST chapter 2.

A/N Ok so I'm not a doctor and I do not know how to deliver a baby so I will try the best I can bear with me…please review!

"Claire. I looked over the test results and I'm afraid I have some bad news." Doctor Morris started. He hated telling young girls that their babies could die at birth without correct medical procedures.

"What? Is it the baby?" Claire asked concerned for her baby's health.

"Well your baby will be fine. Its you. The tremendous about of stress you have been under has caused you to develop a condition that could be harmful for you and the baby." The doctor stopped giving Claire time to process what he had just said.

"It only occurs be before birth and without proper medical attention you and the baby will most likely die." The doctor stopped again letting it sink in.

"So what happens? I go into labor and what? I and the baby just die?" Claire asked feeling fear sink its long claws into Claire's mind.

"No, deliria sets in, you see things that aren't there, usually bad things. People with this condition end up hurting themselves or someone else for that case; so the last 2 weeks of your pregnancy we will hospitalize you just to be safe." Dr. Morris answered.

"Oh that's nice I go crazy? You said it happens before birth?" Claire felt so confused.

"Yes before birth. About 2 weeks before birth to be exact. Sometimes this condition causes you to forget things; before you deliver you'll fade in and out. You know what's going on one minute and then the next minute you'll think the doctor is trying to kill you. That's why we hospitalize you, and keep you under sedative during the delivery. Also major stress can cause your water to break early which means you'll need a c-section." The doctor looked at her. "And we don't want that to happen. I have some papers on it if you want to read up on it." He tried to smile at her but couldn't she looked like she was going to barf.

"Al-All right." Claire managed to get out before standing up.

"I am very sorry to have to be the one to tell you this." The doctor opened the door for her. Claire slowly walked out of the doctor's office to the front desk to fill out some paperwork.

"Jack! What do we do?" Charlie asked getting ready to grab Claire and hold her down so Jack could get to baby out of her.

"Nothing if she doesn't let us go near her!" Jack shouted at Charlie, man could he get annoying.

Suddenly something in Claire's eyes changed. She began to scream.

"Help me save my baby!" Why weren't they helping her? She was going to lose the baby if they didn't help her.

Jack ran to Clair, picked her up and laid her on a blue towel she had been using as a bed.

"Is my baby going to die?" Claire asked feeling her friend fear touch her again.

"Claire everything is going to be ok. Do you hear me? It's going to be ok." Charlie tried to comfort Claire. At lease she was letting jack get near her.

"AHHHHH-Oh gosh! It hurts!" Claire grabbed her stomach and as pain ripped through her.

"Hold on Claire." Jack saw she was dilated about 3 centimeters, everything should be fine, and it's odd for her to be in this much pain though.

Suddenly Sun ran up to Jack saying something in her language, she looked worried. She pulled his arm and pointed to the bushes.

"Sun I am kind of really busy right now." Jack said as he got Claire prepared to have her baby. But Sun insisted.

"Kate." She said and pointed to the bushes again.

Jack spun around and faced Sun.

"Kate? I she ok?" Jack said suddenly his attention was not on Claire.

"Sick." Sun got out.

The Claire's contractions seemed to lesson for a second.

**_What should I do? _**Jack asked him self very confused.

"Ok Charlie I need you to stay here with Claire and talk her through her contractions. It won't be a wile till her has the baby. I am just going to check on Kate." Jack told Charlie and started to walk towards the thick Jungle. He wanted to get to Kate as fast as she could. **_God let her be ok!_** His mind was racing.

"What! You're just going to leave Claire like this?" Charlie asked feeling mad that Jack would have the nerve to just leave Claire.

"Charlie she is not going to have the baby for another 3 or 4 hours at the least." Jack told him starting to walk faster. He had to get to Kate.

When Sun and Jack reached Kate, she was lying on the ground on her side. Jack ran over to her as fast as he could.

"Looks like she passed out." Jack said checking her pulse when he saw the blood on her face.

"Oh Gosh!" Jack wanted to cry there was a cut on the top of her head, not a cut more like a deep gash. Sun saw the nasty wound and gasped.

"Kate! Come on wake up baby." Jack tried to wake her up but she didn't move. **_ Come on Kate please wake up!_ **Jack screamed inside his head.

Claire grunted in pain as another contraction shuck her body.

"It's alright Claire it will all be over soon." Charlie tried to comfort her, still shaking from her weird hysteria earlier.

"AHH- what does that mean?" She screamed that weird look had crawled into her eyes again. She started to hit Charlie.

"Get away from me; I will not let you hurt my baby!" Claire tried to get up but couldn't.

Charlie looked at Claire. _Oh my gosh! The heads coming out! Jack lied to go check on his precious Kate! How dare he put Kate ahead of Claire and her baby!_

"Claire don't move it going to be ok you just need to lie down!" Charlie said. **_I think I'm going to barf! Claire is having the baby now and Jacks not even here! What if Claire dies? Or loses the baby? What's going to happen?_**

"JACK!" Charlie yelled at the top of is lungs. "Oh god someone help!"

**A/N- Bad? Good? More? Stop? Let me know! Please review!(Yeah I need to add other people in this bedside's Claire and Charlie jack and Kate and sun don't worry I will) IF YOU READ IT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Its back! I hope you like this chapter...i wrote it on notepad so there is bound to be a few grammar and spelling erors and i apoligize for them...please enjoy, and dont forget to tell me what you think.

* * *

Jack's senses were all on alert as he ran through the thick forest to where Kate was. His lungs were heavy,  
something wasnt right, he could feel it. A black fog was rolling over the trees,something dark ws comming, and he had to get to Kate before it did. He could hardley hear Sun, she was too far behid him. A cold breeze began to blow through the trees, a little to cold for a tropical island. Kate's scream was long and peircing, it ran right into Jake, causing him to run faster. He looked up and saw the dark cloud climbing over the sky she had to be ok she just had too.

* * *

Sun had tripped and fallen cuttig her arm on a sharp rock so she began to move back towards the camp. She was only a few minutes out when a crazed looking Charlie came running staight for her. He was soaking wet with sweat, and his deodorant had long-ago worn off. He was crying and muttering something about Claire and the baby his words were running together so bad she couldnt understand him, so she just nodded her head and began to follow him.

* * *

Sawyer didnt know what to do, the crazy bitch wouldnt let him get near her. She just kep screaming about someone trying to hurt her baby and some other nonsence. He just stood there watcing her slowly move around the camp not knowing what to do. Just at once, Charlie, Sun and Locke came out of the brush, Locke had sme sort of needle in his hands. Charlie looked sick, sun was about to cry.

"What do we do!" Charlie screamed.

"We need to sudate her." Locke said loudly

"I'm sure as hell not letting you inject her with that, w have no idea whats in it." Charlie shouted.

"GET HER!" Sawyer yelled as Claire started to run out of the camp.

The clash of thurnder stoped everyone in their tracks, as they looke up and saw the back cloud hovering about them.

* * *

Jack froze when the thunder shook the island, he started to shake when he didnt see kate laying anywhere on the ground.

"Kate!" Jack shouted his eyes jumping around on everything looking around for any sign of her...he stoped dead where he was when he looked down on the ground and saw blood.

"KATE"

* * *

AN- its back, i have finally updated! i really hope you like this chapter, let me know if you do 


	4. Chapter 4

LOST

A/N-Yes, I am updating sorry it has been awhile, I apologize…please still love me?

* * *

Clunk!

The large tree branch struck Charlie in the back of the head knocking him into the darkness of the dirt.

Claire saw this and panicked.

"Get her." Locke shouted to sawyer and Sun.

Sawyer dashed towards Claire reaching for her as did Sun.

Claire tried to run but kept tripping.

When all of a sudden it came, ever so powerful.

Rain. It began to pour down heavy drops of water. So heavy you could barley see, it was cold water that felt almost freezing.

"I can't see…

* * *

""I can't see" Jack shouted as the rain had reached him also.

Jack screamed for Kate, but the drenching water drowned his voice out.

* * *

She could barley see him, it was like some ghostly creature was walking towards her. She knew it was him though he was screaming her name.

"Jack.' She said weekly, she knew he couldn't hear her, the rain was too heavy. She looked over and saw an lemon. She reached for it and threw it as hard as she could.

"Jack" Kate moaned and the rained soaked her more and more.

* * *

Jack felt the fruit hit his feet, he squinted and began to walk towards were it came from.

He took several large steps and looked down to see a blurry Kate.

He bent down and touched her cold skin.

"Kate?"

* * *

Sawyer managed to grab Claire and hold her steady for five seconds wile Locke injected the mystery formula into her arm.

Claire began to calm down she became very drowsy, but she remained consciousness.

"Ok Now we need to find Jack." Sun said.

"What?" Sawyer asked looking at this foreign freak in front of him.

"Sun, you speak English?" Locke even looked surprised

"Yes, but that's not the point right now, we need Dr. Jack here to deliver this baby." Sun told them.

"She's right." Locke said looking over at Claire. "The more time we waste the closer we come to losing the baby and Claire…

* * *

A/N-I know it was very short, but I tried, was it ok? Let me know pretty please! 


End file.
